Укрощение дракона/Галерея
1 = Вторжение дымовых туч ---- Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Флаттершай заботится о своих многочисленных животных. Fluttershy bringing fish to ferrets S1E07.png|Кто может быть в этой маленькой пещере? Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png|Кормление хорьков. Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png|Флаттершай приносит своим друзьям-птицам червей. Fluttershy disgusted S01E07.png|Червяки не очень приятные на вкус. Fluttershy embarrassed S01E07.png|Стесняться перед птицами, сейчас? Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png|"Не так быстро, кролик Энджел." Angel eating a carrot S1E7.png|"Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у тебя разболелся животик? " Angel seriously S01E07.png|Что ты сказала? Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Хорошо, забери, я не буду. Fluttershy looks surprised S1E07.png|Возмутительно, не так-ли? Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png|Съешь ещё кусочек. Angel must run S1E7.png|Энджел убегает. Fluttershy turns around S1E07.png|Подожди,Энджел, играть ещё рано. Fluttershy with a carrot in her mouth S1E07.png|Флаттершай говорит с морковкой во рту. Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png|Энджел бежит в то время как Флаттершай летит над ним. Angel running S1E7.png|Кролик Энджел выглядит счастливым. Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png|Давай, Энджел, один маленький крошечный укус? Angels not eating that carrot S1E7.png|Энджел отказывается доесть свою морковку. Angel refusing Fluttershy's carrot S1E07.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|Я НЕ ХОЧУ МОРКОВЬ! Fluttershy laying on the ground S1E07.png|Но, Энджел... Angel doesn't like smoke S1E7.png|Это совсем не хорошо. Fluttershy and Angel -you need some water-- S1E07.png Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Что-то вызывает кашель Энджел... Может быть, это там? *там там* Just look up there S1E7.png|Достаточно взглянуть на дым... Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png|Флаттершай смотрит на дым. Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png|Дым, о нет. Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|После долгой паузы Энджел кидает морковку в Флаттершай. Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Энджел не впечатлен. Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png|"Будем считать, что ты сказал "да"." |-| 2 = Флаттершай пытается предупредить пони ---- Smoke approaches Ponyville S01E07.png|Чёрный дым прокладывает свой путь к Понивиллю. Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Пони беззаботно проводят время. Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png|Флаттершай бежит к Понивиллю. Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png|Ох, мой бог, я должна пойти и сказать Искорке! Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Дерпи и Парасол летят. Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png Rainbow Dash speeds under the ball S1E07.png Rainbow Dash -don't be such a scaredy-pony- S1E07.png Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball S1E07.png|Радуга Дэш пытается побить мировой рекорд по "отскакивание меча". Rainbow Dash smiling about bouncing ball S1E7.png|Не урони этот мяч, Дэш! Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Пинки Пай выглядит очень счастливой, видя как Радуга Дэш пытается побить рекорд по отскакивание меча. Pinkie Pie sliding off the screen S01E07.png|Эм, Пинки Пай? Fluttershy tries to warn everypony S1E7.png|Ох, никто не слушает меня... Pinkie Pie planning a celebration for Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Пинки Пай начинает планировать вечеринку в честь достижений Радуги. Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png|Пинки счастливо подпрыгивает в то время как Флаттершай пытается привлечь её внимание. Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Пинки всегда останавливается в неподходящее время... Pinkie Pie counting off ponies S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|С чего все началось... Rainbow Dash loses count S1E07.png Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|В это время Пинки отвлекает Дэш. Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png|"Ох. Пинки Пай, теперь мне нужно начинать сначала." Fluttershy being ignored S01E07.png|Флаттершай переживает кто никто не слышит её. Fluttershy -this is an emergency- S1E7.png Ponies ignoring Fluttershy S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Искорка знает как привлечь к себе внимание. Twilight all over Equestria S1E7.png|"По всей Эквестрии распространяется дым." The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Остальные пони заметили густой чёрный дым. Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Искорка сообщает пони о черном дыме и драконе. Cute Fluttershy 'thank goodness' S01E07.png|Все хорошо. Fluttershy uhh S1E7.png|..Или нет. Fluttershy surprised by what the ponies say S1E07.png|Дракон? |-| 3 = План и подготовка ---- Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png|Черный дым добрался до библиотеки Twilight levitating books S1E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png|Главные героини в доме Искорки Twilight Sparkle -causing all this smoke- S1E07.png Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rarity we meant to do S1E7.png Rainbow Dash -give him the boot!- S1E07.png Rainbow kicks Twilight's pony bust S1E07.png Twilight oh don't fall S1E7.png Twilight uhoh come again S1E7.png Rainbow flying under Twilight's pony bust S1E07.png Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png|Оу, моя голова Twilight -we need to encourage him- S1E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|Итак, время действоват Fluttershy gasps after hearing -100 years- S1E07.png Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png|Спать 100 лет? Twilight long journey ahead S1E7.png Twilight -meet back here in less than an hour- S1E07.png Rainbow Dash continues talking to the main 6 S1E07.png|Покажем дракону, на что мы способны! Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png|Радуга классная заводила Rainbow Dash attempting to boost morale S1E7.png|Вы ведь справимся, правда? Rainbow Dash talks to the main 6 S1E07.png|Мы справимся! Pinkie Pie -We can do it!- S1E7.png|"Мы справимся! Fluttershy -umm actually- S01E07.png|Да, капитан! Cloudsdale exterior shot S01E07.png|Дом Радуги Дэш Rainbow dips her hooves in rainbow water S1E07.png Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png|Боевая раскраска Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png|Вперед! Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png|Арррр! Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Радуга готова показать дракону! Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S01E07.png|Тем временем на "Сладком Яблоке"... Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png Apple Bloom with bottles S1E07.png|"Не забудь сок!" Granny Smith closing bag S01E07.png|Бабуля Смит закрывает сумку Big McIntosh lifting Applejack's saddlebags S1S07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag1 S01E07.png|Тяжелая сумка, не правда ли? Big McIntosh heavy bag2 S01E07.png|Вперед! Applejack ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Ееее-ха! Sugarcube Corner exterior shot S01E07.png|"Сахарный дворец" Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Пинки готова победить дракона! Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|Упс, мои шарики Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Пинки смеётся Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|Конечно, я имела в виду... Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Ррррр Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png Rarity much better S1E7.png Rarity Onward S1E7.png Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Fluttershy alone on montage screen S1E07.png |-| 4 = Флаттершай пытается избежать миссии ---- Twilight all right S1E7.png Twilight addresses her friends S1E07.png Scared Fluttershy -mountain-- S01E07.png Twilight in that cave S1E7.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rarity packed a scarf S1E07.png Pinkie Pie uuh pretty! S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Fluttershy looking up at the mountain S1E07.png Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png Twilight looking at map S1E7.png Twilight could go this way S1E7.png Twilight and her map S1E07.png Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png Twilight she said what S1E7.png Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png Fluttershy is afraid to go in the mission S1E07.png Spike good with animals S1E07.png Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight talk about Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy hiding from her shadow S1E07.png Rainbow thinks this is a bad idea S1E07.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie ready to go S1E07.png Twilight and others set off S01E07.png Fluttershy is afraid S1E07.png The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png |-| 5 = Забираясь на гору ---- Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png Applejack holds Rainbow back by the tail S1E07.png Applejack -we'll go up together- S01E07.png Twilight and friends -safety in numbers- S01E07.png A grumpy Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Applejack climbing S01E07.png Pinkie Pie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Rarity climbing the mountain S1E07.png Twilight climbing the mountain S1E07.png Pinkie Pie -Rawr!- S1E07.png Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png Twilight notices Fluttershy's missing S1E07.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Fluttershy cowering in the bushes S1E07.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Fluttershy -it's so steep- S1E07.png Rainbow says Fluttershy could just fly up S1E07.png Pinkie tells Fluttershy to -flap those wings!- S1E07.png Fluttershy takes off from the ground S1E07.png Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png Fluttershy falling S01E07.png Rainbow Dash is frustrated S1E07.png Rainbow Dash exasperated when Fluttershy falls S1E07.png Fluttershy with locked up wings S01E07.png Twilight don't have time S1E7.png Twilight looking confused S1E7.png Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack goes to help Fluttershy S1E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy looks scared S1E07.png Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png Twilight looks out toward the smoke S1E07.png Pinkie draws a circle in the dirt S1E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity see the others catch up S1E07.png Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png Twilight and upside down Rainbow Dash S01E07.png |-| 6 = Прыг-скок-прыг ---- Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie climbing the mountain S1E07.png Rainbow Dash flies overhead of the others S1E07.png Twilight and friends reach a crevice S1E07.png Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png Rainbow Dash jumps through the air S1E07.png Rainbow Dash jumps across the gap first S1E07.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Main 6 -your turn, Fluttershy- S01E07.png Fluttershy hugs a rock S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy clings to a rock S1E07.png Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy scared of the cliff S1E07.png Twilight and Applejack shaking their heads S1E07.png Pinkie Pie -just a hop, skip, and jump- S01E07.png Pinkie shows Fluttershy the way S1E07.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png Twilight don't have time 2 S01E07.png Pinkie Pie Hop Skip and Jump S1E07.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie Pie jump S1E06.png Fluttershy prepares to jump S1E07.png Twilight, AJ, and Rarity encourage Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy getting ready to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy jumping over gap with eyes closed S1E7.png Twilight -just don't look down- S1E07.png Fluttershy jumping the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down while jumping a gap S1E07.png Fluttershy's hooves over the chasm S1E07.png Fluttershy falling after looking down S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes something S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes the gap is not big S1E07.png Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png Sheepish Twilight and exasperated Dash S01E07.png Fluttershy's friends help her along S1E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png |-| 7 = Лавина! ---- Twilight and Applejack entering avalanche zone S1E07.png Twilight smallest peep S1E7.png Twilight shushes her friends S1E07.png Twilight walking through avalanche zone S1E07.png Applejack walking through avalanche zone S1E07.png Pinkie walking through avalanche zone S1E07.png Rainbow hovers under a tree branch S1E07.png Fluttershy creeps through avalanche zone S1E07.png Leaf lands on Fluttershy S1E07.png Avalanche! S01E07.png Applejack silences Fluttershy S1E07.png Ponies hear Fluttershy's echo S1E07.png Ponies hear heavy rumbling S1E07.png Twilight this is not good S1E7.png Rocks tumbling down the mountainside S1E07.png Twilight dodges a boulder S1E07.png Rarity dodging falling rocks S1E07.png Applejack nearly flattened by a boulder S1E07.png Rainbow Dash soars past the rocks S01E07.png Twilight rockslide S1E7.png Applejack saving Twilight S1E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Fluttershy in a pile of dirt S1E07.png Rarity covered in dirt S1E07.png Pinkie Pie covered in dirt S1E07.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rainbow -we got bigger problems- S1E07.png Ponies before a giant mountain of dirt S1E07.png Fluttershy apologizing to her friends S1E07.png Applejack -no big whoop, sugarcube- S1E07.png Twilight sigh S1E7.png Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png Rainbow Dash with her hooves crossed S1E07.png Twilight uneasy S1E7.png Fluttershy inching down the dirt mound S1E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy sitting on Applejack and Rarity S1E07.png |-| 8 = В пещере дракона ---- Twilight and friends reach the mountaintop S1E07.png Twilight checking map S1E7.png Rainbow -still think it was a good idea- S1E07.png Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png A look of the dragon's lair outside S1E7.png Twilight serious S1E7.png Twilight instructs Rainbow to clear the smoke S1E07.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Pinkie Pie playing with the rubber chicken S1E7.gif Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png Twilight addresses her friends outside the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy still very afraid S1E07.png Rarity and Applejack ready to go S1E07.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie ready to go S1E07.png Twilight he needs to go S1E7.png Everypony is ready S01E07.png Fluttershy is not so ready S01E07.png Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png Twilight leaving the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy has her head in the ground S1E07.png ShockedFluttershy S01E07.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Main ponies trying to push Fluttershy S1E7.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Rainbow says Fluttershy's scared of caves S1E07.png Fluttershy -I'm scared of dragons!- S1E07.png Twilight and friends hear the dragon snoring S1E07.png Rainbow Dash coughing smoke S1E07.png Twilight and friends coughing smoke S1E07.png Twilight talks to hiding Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy -because they're not dragons- S01E07.png Rainbow Dash mentions the manticore S1E07.png Fluttershy -because he wasn't a dragon- S1E07.png Pinkie Pie mentions Spike S1E07.png Fluttershy calls dragons -terrifying- S1E07.png Fluttershy cowering in fear S1E07.png Fluttershy is scared S1E07.png Twilight came up here S1E7.png Rainbow Dash about to facehoof S1E7.png Rainbow Dash places her hoof on her face S1E07.png Applejack -all of us are scared- S1E07.png Rainbow Dash isn't scared S1E07.png Applejack -mostly all of us- S1E07.png Applejack and Fluttershy outside the cave S1E07.png Fluttershy's friends being supportive S1E07.png Twilight big smile S1E7.png Fluttershy doe-eyed S1E07.png Fluttershy walking away S1E07.png |-| 9 = Попытки пони ---- Twilight enters the cave S1E07.png Twilight calls out -Mr. Dragon- S1E07.png Twilight finds the dragon S1E07.png Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png Twilight nervous S1E07.png Dragon scratching himself S1E07.png The dragon opens its eyes S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png Dragon yawning at Twilight S1E07.png Twilight blown away S1E7.png Twilight not going derp S1E7.png Twilight bad breath S1E7.png The dragon narrows its eyes S1E07.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Dragon nose error S1E7.png Twilight tries to convince the dragon to leave S1E07.png Twilight -You understand don't you-- S1E7.png Dragon stretching S1E07.png Dragon breathes smoke on Twilight S1E07.png Rainbow Dash -so much for persuading him- S1E07.png Applejack now what S1E7.png Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png Rarity's pony charm S01E07.png Rarity enters the cave S1E07.png Dragon looking at Rarity S1E07.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity persuading S1E7.png Dragon's spines shimmer in the sunlight S1E07.png Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png Dragon feeling flattered S1E07.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png The dragon likes what Rarity says S1E07.png Dragon catches wise to Rarity's ploy S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rarity frightened S1E07.png Rarity zips out of the cave S1E07.png Rarity upset S1E7.png Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png Rarity thinking S1E7.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png Pinkie Pie enters cave S1E7.png Pinkie Pie as a beaten present S1E7.png Rainbow Dash -THAT'S IT!- S1E07.png Twilight looks up at Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Rarity feeling ashamed S1E07.png Pinkie in ruined present costume S1E07.png Rainbow Dash -time to stop wasting time- S1E07.png Rainbow speeds into the cave S1E07.png Twilight worried about Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Rainbow Dash charges at the dragon S01E07.png Rainbow speeds toward the dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash angry at the dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png Dragon sneezes in Rainbow's face S1E07.png Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Rainbow Dash apologizes to dragon S01E07.png Dragon roaring at Rainbow Dash S1E07.png Rainbow flying backward in a ball S1E07.png Ponies knocked out S01E07.png Twilight dazed S1E7.png Twilight and Rarity running in fear S1E07.png The dragon comes out of his cave S1E07.png |-| 10 = Храбрость Флаттершай ---- Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Dragon breathing stream of smoke S1E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png Dragon turns toward Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her friends S1E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png Fluttershy -How dare you...- S01E07.png Dragon glaring at Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy -How dare you!- S01E07.png Fluttershy surprises the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy faces the dragon down S1E07.png Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png Fluttershy -friends!- S01E07.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png Dragon cowering in fear S1E07.png Close up of Fluttershy's eyes S1E07.png The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png Rainbow Dash is proud S1E07.png Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Rainbow Dash is never sorry S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon ashamed of itself S1E07.png Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png Twilight, AJ, and Rarity rained on by dragon tears S1E07.png Rainbow and Pinkie rained on by dragon tears S1E07.png Fluttershy consoles the crying dragon S1E07.png Ponies congratulating Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy filled with pride S1E07.png Dragon flying away S01E07.png Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png Spike slams into the bookshelf S1E07.png Spike yanks Angel off the bookshelf S1E07.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png Spike hears Twilight's voice S1E07.png Twilight tells Spike to take a letter S1E07.png Spike takes a quill and scroll S1E07.png Twilight dear PC S1E7.png Twilight and friends return to Ponyville S1E07.png Twilight -my good friend Fluttershy- S01E07.png Twilight -never lose faith in your friends- S1E07.png Twilight -always your faithful student- S1E07.png Twilight talking to AJ from the balcony S1E07.png Rainbow Dash tries again for the pony record S1E07.png Rainbow Dash startled S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie's prank S1E07.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png Rainbow Dash 'That Awful Dragon Is Back' S1E7.png Pinkie Pie imitating a dragon S1E07.png Rainbow Dash -you scared me!- S1E07.png Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png Another leaf lands on Fluttershy S1E07.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png Twilight smiling at Fluttershy S1E07.png en:Dragonshy/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона